The Empire of Davania
"En Eve Imperata, En Aes Davania, En Pax Civilita" - Anthem of Davania (Eternal Emperor, Eternal Davania, Eternal Prosperity of Civilization) The Empire of Davania or the Davanian Empire, is one of the longest lasting empires the world have ever seen. Although a shadow of it's former self, it is still a formidable empire. Ruled by the Imperial house of Davanius. The Davanian Empire is considered to be the most civilized, enlightened and principled society in the whole of East Bagratia compared to the other neighboring Kingdoms. Government and Military The Empire of Davania was once an Absolute Monarchy, which grants the position of Emperor full uncontested powers of the Empire but was thrown out of favour for a more "fair" and "equal" variant after the death of Haratus the Tyrant, who perfectly demonstrated what will happen if absolute power was given to the unworthy and corrupt. The Empire became a Mixed government, almost similar to a Constitutional Monarchy after the formation of the Council of Five. Not long after the death of Haratus, the People's Council was formed to prevent any future harm that would come from a Emperor who would abuse the power the position possesses. Corruption is not tolerated in any way in the empire, especially if the person is in a position of power and high regard. Council of Five The Council of Five was formed to help the Emperor to maintain law and order in times of relative peace but they are also very capable of being a major help in times of war. The position of Arch Councillor was granted to the five members of the council, which was sometimes powerful enough to affect the decisions of the Emperor, sometimes even being able to object against the decisions of the Emperor if the council saw fit. The council was only open to extraordinary men who has proven that they were worthy for the position of Arch Councillor. One does not need to be of high born or nobility to be granted the position of Arch Councillor but they have to be of Davanian nationality. The Council of The People Formed after the death of Haratus the Tyrant as a deterrent to the abuse of power by corrupt and tyranical Emperors. The Council is led by the People's Councillor, which was voted every 8 years by the citizens of Davania. The council even has it's own militia, The Commatus Guards, commonly known as The People's Militia. Davanian Law Davanian Law is justified, extremely brutal and fair in the world of Portelus, the empire expects it's citizens to have a good moral compass and proper awareness of the law, wrongdoers are brutally punished by the extent of the crimes they committed. The Law in the Empire of Davania is maintained and managed by the Council of Truth, the court and the Judicial branch of Davanian Empire. The council held original jurisdiction over cases involving citizens throughout the empire along with the law in the military forces. Rape, murder, theft, physical and sexual harassment are crimes that are absolutely not tolerated in the empire. The Imperial Watch also helps to maintain law and order in the cities of Davania, acting as a police force and civil service. While armies of other kingdoms are allowed to rape, pillage and do what their hearts desire to a certain extent, the Legions of Davania must adhere to a strict code of conduct and honor which means mass rapes, unnecessary massacres along with the mass destruction and looting of settlements are absolutely prohibited. Anyone from the Legions who are foolish enough to break the code are subjected to intense tortures and punishments, sometimes resulting in the eventual deaths of the subjects. =